


[Podfic] Backhand

by Cathalinareads (Cathalinaheart)



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Anger, Avengers Vol. 4 (2010), BDSM, Impact Play, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Repression, Shame, Under-negotiated Kink, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathalinaheart/pseuds/Cathalinareads
Summary: Tony always knows what Steve needs, even before Steve does. But just because Steve needs something doesn't mean he likes needing it -- especially when what he needs is to hit Tony.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	[Podfic] Backhand

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Backhand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422284) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 00:14:55
  * **File type:** MP3 (14 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still use the links below.

  * On Dropbox [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/usfcvdvbvv6wyki/backhand-sineala.mp3?dl=0)
  * On Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1HvxkGR-GqGoSnyxLp9J4bmJSOXVG5ml-)



### Credits

  * **Text:** Backhand
  * **Author:** Sineala
  * **Reader:** Cathalinaheart
  * **Music:** Ultraviolence - Lana Del Ray
  * **Cover artist:** Cathalinaheart
  * **Work Skin:** Azdaema ([ here ](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/blob/master/standard/template.html) on GitHub)




End file.
